cdnfandomcom-20200214-history
Peregrine Faust
Peregrine Faust, real name Penny Casteel, is a tried and true Spacer. She took up bounty hunting at the age of eighteen, perhaps an odd profession for someone as cautious as she is, and has managed to survive her profession for about ten years now. She's not very well known, and she doesn't make a lot of money, but when she takes a job you can be pretty damn sure she'll get it done... mostly because she's not going to take the job if she thinks she can't do it. It's unknown where she came from. All official records of her stop before she turned sixteen. Her real name isn't actually on record either, but she keeps it close to her heart and listens for it carefully in case someone unpleasant happens to recognize her. She has a bad habit of making bird puns and, occasionally, she will headbutt someone who's pissed her off. Chalk it up to being raised by a krogan. Overview Peregrine stands at underwhelming 5'2, a fact that often leads to people not taking her very seriously as a bounty hunter. She makes up for it a little bit with her stocky build, making it clear that she at least has some muscle and meat on her bones. Naturally a brunette, she's been dying her hair purple for a few years. It started out as a way of making it harder to recognize her (after a few close calls with someone she knew as a child), but eventually it turned into more of a hobby. It's cut asymmetrically, long on the right and short on the left. Her skin is of a medium brown tone. She has three piercings in each ear: one small black hoop, one black ball, and one black cross. Her eyes are a light shade of blue, and she has a scar going through her left eyebrow, preventing any hair from going back there. Her nose is rather small and broad and turns up at the end, and she has freckles splayed across her triangular face, mostly concentrated in the center. There are two scars cutting across her lips, remnants of a fight with a turian from a few years ago. Her sense of style can best be described as "cowboy spacepunk". On each thigh is a black tattoo resembling three claw marks, a memento she had done of her days with the Bleeding Raptors. The left tattoo bears three real claw marks straight through it, a gift from a varren she'd been hoping to tame. At the surface, Peregrine is a pleasant enough person. She's plenty capable of being charming, though most often she chooses to be bluntly honest. If she doesn't think the other person's opinion of her matters, she's known to be a bit of a troll. Her sense of humor is fairly typical for a former merc: dry and a little morbid. More unique to her, she's fond of word play. Deeper down, she's become as aloof as the original Faust was to her. She's not quite as calm and rational as she wants people to think. She doesn't trust anyone with her true self, and she's frightened of commitment, platonic or romantic. Whenever she finds herself becoming truly close to someone, she does her best to push them away and stop interacting with them. Her reasoning is this: If they're someone like her, with a job that could get them killed, she doesn't wish to grow close and lose them. If they're not like her, and are actually a decent person, she figures they deserve better than her. She actually enjoys violence and has quite the temper, though she keeps it tightly leashed, and thus she doesn't think of herself as anything close to "good". History The bounty hunter had an... interesting... childhood. Orphaned at age three (by what, she was never told), a passing group of mercs called the Bleeding Raptors (mercs aren't known for their creativity) took pity on her and took her in. More than half of the group thought she was a waste of time, of course, but the leader, a krogan named Bukar, insisted on keeping her. His second-in-command, a human man named Faust, was less than enthusiastic, but nonetheless he helped raise the girl, teaching her all the things she needed to pass as a normal human. Others would occasionally pitch in over the years, but it was Bukar and Faust that spent the most time with her. Bukar regarded her as his own, knowing he'd never have any biological children. Faust, meanwhile, remained cold and aloof. For the longest time, little Penny thought he only took care of her as a favor to his close friend. But as she grew up, trouble was brewing in the group. Bukar did his best to keep it from her, but she began to notice the hateful glares he would get when he was with her. The other mercs believed he'd gone soft, and slowly the Bleeding Raptors splintered into two factions-- the ones who supported Bukar, and the ones who would rather see him dead. Somewhere along the way, Bukar lost track of what his detractors were actually capable of. He didn't think of them as a threat. They put up with it for a long time, but when Bukar spoke of officially initiating her into their company on her sixteenth birthday, they snapped. They planned retaliation, and in the middle of the night began a cou d'eta, taking out all of his supporters one by one. There was more of them, so it wasn't exactly difficult. By the time word reached Bukar, Faust, and Penny, it was too late for the three to escape together. Bukar ordered Faust to take her to safety as he handed a datapad over to Penny. With no time to explain, the krogan and the girl tearfully said goodbye, and Faust had to drag her away while Bukar bought them the time they needed to flee. It wasn't enough. The remains of the Bleeding Raptors caught up with them just before they could get on their escape shuttle. Before she even knew what was happening, Faust had shoved her inside. He knew they wouldn't bother chasing her, because it was him they'd come for anyway. She didn't want to go, but she knew it would be pointless if she tried to protect him and was killed for it, so she drove off. As soon as she got to safety, she pulled out the mysterious datapad and attempted to scour it for information, but it was heavily encrypted, and she no longer had Faust to decrypt it for her. For a long time, she didn't know what to do with herself. She joined another merc company despite her young age under the quickly improvised name Peregrine Faust, but the thought of getting close to anyone else terrified her. The problem escalated until, on her eighteenth birthday, she made the decision to become a bounty hunter instead. Working solo suited her just fine. That's been her life for ten years now. She knows well enough the Bleeding Raptors are still out there, but she doesn't intend to do anything about it. She's content as long as they stay very, very far away from her. As for the datapad? She still hasn't managed to unlock its secrets, and she stopped trying a long time ago. Life had other plans for her. Relationships The Bleeding Raptors: They're still kicking around, and Peregrine has even had a few run-ins with an old member, but for the most part the two leave each other alone. It's unlikely they know exactly who she is, and even if they did know, they probably wouldn't care enough to bother her. Since the coup, they've become more aggressive and unnecessarily cruel, but they've also become more efficient. Maybe they weren't entirely wrong when they said Bukar had grown too soft. Bukar (deceased): As krogan go, Bukar was pretty stereotypical. He loved a good fight and a good drink, sometimes at the same time. He used his massive size to his advantage in combat and in personal situations. Outside of battle, he was boisterous and loud, bordering on obnoxious. But he was also fiercely loyal to his friends and incredibly protective of the girl he'd decided to take in. Peregrine loved him like a father, and she still misses him dearly. Bukar's origins are unknown-- he never told Peregrine his clan name. Reynard Faust (deceased): Faust was Bukar's second-in-command, and he'd been with him since the very beginning. A tech genius, Faust often spent more time behind the scenes than Bukar, but when the time came he could definitely hold his own in a fight. He spent a lot of time educating Peregrine, and as such he is the reason she can now read and write as well as she does. While he often did not seem to care for her, in truth he loved Peregrine as much as Bukar did and gave his life for her safety. Others to be added here when they're developed. Other * Has never been to Earth. Bukar promised to take her, but he never got the chance. She could go now, sure, but what's the point? __FORCETOC__ Category:Forum Dwellers Category:Humans